


美梦一场

by signorina_y



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signorina_y/pseuds/signorina_y
Summary: 男人怎么会生孩子呢？除非那根本不是孩子——
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 16





	美梦一场

一、  
男人怎么会生孩子呢？  
除非那根本不是孩子——

二、  
母亲的异样究竟从何时开始，萨菲隐隐约约有所察觉。  
那一天克劳德从外面回来，身上套着一件没见过的衣服——看上去是临时买的，买它的人大概根本没挑选款式或颜色，只是随便拿了一件套得上的。至于为什么会发生这样的状况，有很多可供选择的猜测，但萨菲什么也没有问。  
也许克劳德只是在路上摔了一跤。  
这也可以解释为什么他回来得比平时晚，为什么他的身上沾染了脏污，为什么他在浴室里呆的时间比平时长。  
克劳德只说在路上耽搁了，萨菲也就当做他已经给出了原因。  
但这无法解释为什么这一个多月来他看上去总是心事重重，时而发呆走神，时而惊惶慌张，而且仿佛——不，萨菲心想，他一定在对自己隐瞒些什么。  
萨菲看见过垃圾桶里的纸袋子，薄脆的纸张上印着药店的LOGO。“你生病了吗？”他担心地询问克劳德，这让克劳德看起来有些紧张。  
他含糊其辞地糊弄了过去。  
然而克劳德居然也会生病，这件事真是让人无法想象。  
自己和克劳德是与旁人不同的，虽然克劳德从来不说，但在颠沛流离的生活中，凭借敏锐的观察力，萨菲仍然一点点发现了端倪。  
他们不停地更换住处，在每一个小镇都呆不长。如同在躲避着什么一样。克劳德深居简出，除去为了维持家用而进行的必要的活动，他敏感地回避着周围的一切，拒绝与任何人产生联系。  
尽管克劳德屡次欲言又止，但萨菲知道，对于自己与旁人的接触，克劳德一直秉持十分矛盾的态度。  
一方面，他似乎担心让儿子过着与世隔绝的生活，对于他的成长、性格塑造会产生诸多不利的影响；另一方面，他又无法不担心，一旦这孩子迅速成长的秘密被外人发现，会给他、甚至他们的生活带来怎样的危险。  
无论如何，他当然会竭尽全力保护他，即使……  
后半句被克劳德及时咽了回去，于是萨菲始终无法得知那个令克劳德如此矛盾的理由究竟是什么。  
不过无论是什么都没关系。  
他所在乎的，所牵挂的，想要与之共同生活的，不过只有克劳德一个人而已。只要每天早上坐在这张餐桌前，能听到克劳德的一句“早安”，就足够令他为之雀跃。  
但克劳德时常为此内疚，为自己剥夺了他像一个普通孩子一样生活的权利而自责不已。因此对于儿子讨要亲近的举动，对于萨菲有时明显不符合年龄的亲昵表现，对于萨菲仍然会时不时在半夜抱着枕头挤进他的被子里，他将之通通归结为少年缺少关爱的表现。  
毕竟，他几乎是儿子生活中的唯一。他的内疚甚少以言语的方式表露，却从不忍心拒绝萨菲的亲近。  
尽管身形已经是个半大少年，他降生距今却不过短短5年，这是只有他与克劳德二人才知道的秘密。  
这些年克劳德对外在他的年龄问题上不断撒谎，3岁，6岁，10岁……  
一开始他还宣称萨菲是自己的儿子，这段关系的定义很快就变成了兄弟。  
与之相对的，是克劳德不见任何衰老迹象的外表。任谁看了这样一位美丽忧郁的少年，都无法想象如此年轻的他居然带着一个十四岁的弟弟四处漂泊。  
对此心知肚明，却从不点破的萨菲，默默地享受着与克劳德共同分享一个秘密的喜悦。像小孩抱着一颗不愿示人的糖果，那里面的滋味只有他自己知道。  
外表还是个少年模样的克劳德，是父亲，是母亲，是哥哥，是他的克劳德——也是他的共犯。  
怀抱着这样令人陶醉而愉悦的秘密，萨菲时常靠在窗台上，用孩童狡黠而隐含着小小的秘密、小小的得意、小小的窃喜的目光，恍若天真地眺望窗外的世界。  
街道上的人潮来来往往，有的行色匆匆，有的心事重重，有的彷徨不定，有懒散游荡……然而无一例外的：他们都对克劳德一无所知。  
能够了解他、接近他的，只有自己一个人而已。  
萨菲支着下巴，嘴角勾出一抹难以自察的微笑。  
附近的少女不时前来打探克劳德的消息，毕竟如此一位俊秀少年，在这样的小镇上，很难不引起异性的关注。由于克劳德本人的沉默寡言，少女们接近的对象自然而然就变成了这个看起来更加亲切纯真的“弟弟”。  
她们用糖果、点心、木雕玩具和其他似乎在孩子们中间倍受欢迎的礼物，试图“贿赂”这个秀丽的孩子，而对方看起来似乎有些羞涩，不好意思地捂住了嘴，小声地拒绝她们的“好意”。  
“抱歉，克劳德说过，不能够白拿别人的东西。”  
“这是姐姐送给你的，不算白拿！“  
“可是，我没有给钱，也没有为你做什么……”  
话说到这个份上，对方再不顺着台阶下，就显得太没眼色了。话题自然而然转到了克劳德身上。“你哥哥有女朋友了吗，他喜欢什么样的女孩子”诸如此类的问题，萨菲在一个月之内听了无数个版本，无外乎希望从他这里获得关于克劳德的情感状况，以及他喜欢的类型之类的情报。  
玻璃纸里有坚硬的水果糖，糖精的味道甜到发苦，还有比糖精更苦的黑巧克力，萨菲只是尝尝味道，便随意地吐出来，重新包回去，丢进垃圾桶里。手工曲奇饼干散发出浓郁的黄油香气，光是闻着都叫人食指大动，萨菲却连尝一尝的念头都提不起来。  
对于食物，他一向摄取的不多。尽管如此，这具身体仍旧在5年时间里飞速成长，即便与同龄孩子几乎没有接触，即便再如何迟钝，萨菲仍然清楚地意识到，自己绝不是一个正常的孩子。  
但是克劳德毫无怨言地接纳了他。甚至不惜因此过上颠沛流离的生活，只为了替他守护这个秘密。  
他们是相依为命的共同体，谁也不许插足。

三、  
克劳德回来的时间比平时稍微晚一些。原本就略显苍白的面色，这一天看上去似乎更加憔悴，完全失去了血色。湖蓝色的双眸中目光黯淡，隐隐涌动着不安。  
睫毛长而柔软，在眼下投下扇子似的浓荫，悄然掩去了克劳德眼中的情绪。他努力做出若无其事的模样，将新鲜的食材放到流利台上，像往常一样，非常认真地准备起晚餐。  
克劳德的手艺算不算好，萨菲说不上来，毕竟他几乎没有可以对比的对象。但克劳德专注地为自己准备食物的背影，无论看多少遍都会感到温暖。  
原本专注地盯着书本的视线，不知不觉就被那样的背影吸引住了。  
克劳德的身材，在男性之中算不上健壮，肌肉的弧度像一副张驰的恰到好处的弓弦，并不显得过分夸张，却明白无误地昭示着力量。  
视线沿着微微鼓动、舒张的肩背，缓缓滑落到对方腰线上。  
上半身的肌肉线条在此处收束，缠出一把稍显纤细的年轻男性的腰肢。当他弯下身的时候，那腰背便显出活虾一般饱满鲜嫩的韧性。  
如果掀开粗线毛衫，可以看见两道优美的曲线，如同鲜花被温柔束起的花枝，优雅地隐没在黑色长裤内，将这把蜂腰勾勒得分外动人。  
可惜那样的画面已许久未见。  
在他的身高超过某一个程度之后，克劳德便不再允许他和自己一起洗澡，虽然萨菲委婉地表示自己没法对付这头麻烦的银发，克劳也只肯帮他洗头。像几年前那样，两个人一起挤在浴缸里的时光，一去不复返。  
克劳德在敏感地回避着什么，萨菲无从得知。  
起初他难以判断，究竟是受到了自己心理上的影响，亦或是克劳德这一晚的表现的确呈现出许多不同寻常的地方。那些极微末的细节：紧抿着的嘴角、眉间时隐时现的纹路、偶尔状似不经意地划过小腹的手指，还有更加短促的呼吸节奏，都在无声诉说着对方的心理状况——  
克劳德有心事。  
借着帮忙端盘子的机会，萨菲装作不经意地扫过垃圾桶，蔬菜碎叶和碎蛋壳的下方似乎并未发现牛皮纸袋的身影，或许是被扔在外面了也说不定。  
玻璃窗外的天色已经完全黑了，气压很低，又湿又闷的空气，像一块潮湿的手帕掩住了口鼻，又好似湿了水的棉被，重得仿佛要将人沉沉地压弯腰。  
盖亚在酝酿一场暴雨。  
克劳德走过去关窗户，心事重重的目光投入黑压压的夜色，秀眉间的纹路终于显现出形状。在他略显迟疑、似乎还暗暗蓄着几分警惕的脚步中，萨菲敏锐地嗅到了他的不安。  
可是，他在害怕什么？  
在这个镇子上，在他们停留过的所有的地方，萨菲都不曾见过有什么人有资格成为克劳德的对手。他足够美丽，也足够强大，那些心怀不轨的家伙吃过教训，只敢远远地觊觎他的美貌。  
他是他的保护墙，是让他安心的港湾。  
可是这样强大的克劳德，面对星球再平常不过的气候变化，面对一场突如其来的疾风暴雨，居然也会流露出类似于恐惧的情绪，实在罕见。  
黑色毛线衫包裹的身影倚靠在窗棂，好似下一秒就会与窗外的夜色融为一体。  
克劳德最终什么也没有说。  
只是正式开饭的时候，再如何粗心的孩子也能觉察出他的心不在焉。  
他草草咬掉半个三明治，又塞了几口沙拉，口感浓厚的奶油汤则一口也没喝。而仅仅只是这么一点食物，看上去已让他咽得十分艰难。  
对于这样糟糕的状态，萨菲无法继续假装视而不见。  
“克劳德！”  
匆忙过道歉，脚步匆忙地试图从餐桌上逃离，少年的手指紧紧地攥住了克劳德的手腕。  
“你、还好吗？”

四、  
豆大的雨珠持续击打着玻璃，“咚咚”的敲击声绵密不觉，没来由地令克劳德回忆起枪声，密密麻麻，没完没了的恶仗。  
神罗、同伴、米德加的贫民窟……旧日的画面在脑海中匆匆闪过，是打碎的拼图，片片散落，他努力回想，有些故事却怎么都连不起来。  
拾取记忆的尝试很快就被打断了，克劳德转了个身，手指痉挛般揪住了床单，用力地攥了一阵，随后缓缓松开。略显僵硬的手掌一寸寸挪下去，虚虚按住小腹。  
下腹一阵阵坠痛，侧躺着的姿势并没有带来多少缓解的作用。他弓着背脊，曲起腿，折起的身子像一只脱了水的虾，一动不动，另一只手也不自觉地贴在了小腹上。  
腹部薄薄的肌肉下面，有什么东西正在那里悄悄孕育。他几乎能感觉到血肉在体内发芽的萌动，是一颗树苗、一朵花蕾、一颗青涩的果实。  
疼痛的程度其实算不上剧烈，但是下腹酸胀不已，仿佛蓄着一股气，撑得肚腹满满当当。敏感的神经和内脏被一只看不见的手反复锤击，调皮地扯动，难以言喻的痉挛似的腹痛，由内而外，潮水般一波一波不断袭来。上一阵难受的劲头刚刚过去，下一阵便接踵而至。在阵痛有所缓解的间隙里，他甚至来不及多喘两口气。  
如同被扔进了地狱，没完没了的折磨，看不到尽头。冷汗打湿了金色的发丝，凌乱地粘黏在脸侧。克劳德勉强压抑着喘息，希望不要惊扰到隔壁熟睡的儿子。  
他的儿子。  
他可以对所有人撒谎，却唯独无法对自己说谎。萨菲不是弟弟，而是儿子，从他——一个男人的身体之中孕育出来的孩子——这是多么骇人听闻的事实，全盖亚大概也找不出第二个。宝条那个疯子倘若还在世，一定不会放过这个大好机会。也许他会被绑在实验台上，五脏六腑都掏出来好好研究透彻。  
距离那个时候，那个大家都还活着的时候，已经过去多久了？  
谎言重复了太多次，差一点连自己都当真了。可是这一夜突如其来的疼痛，熟悉的疼痛，残忍地敲碎了他辛苦建立的伪装。  
是啊，他怎么能忘记，怎么会忘记呢：一个崭新的生命在体内蓬勃生长、成型的感觉，身体里多出一个与五脏六腑争夺空间的婴儿胚胎的感觉。  
一个多月以来，他一直不敢去想那个结果，那个他最不愿意面对的结果。  
那一天被按在圣坛前侵犯的场面，他仍然记忆犹新。  
在神圣的教堂里，圣子巨大的雕像脚下，沐浴在神明悲悯的目光中，萨菲罗斯肆意地将他侵犯了。  
那个人永远有想不尽的新方法来折磨他，如同野兽追逐着猎物，明明实力悬殊，却刻意避开了一击致命的方法。只是随意咬上一口便放走对方，懒散地追逐一阵，再毫不费力地抓住，咬一口……循环往复，乐此不疲，满意地欣赏猎物被吓得魂不守舍，疲于奔命的姿态。  
这是一种纯粹的炫技，由于压倒性的力量优势，反而对胜利不再执着，比起结果，更乐于享受追逐的过程，猎物的惊惧惶恐，瑟瑟发抖的姿态，才是他快感的来源。  
是来自雄性本能的掌控欲。  
五年多来，他一直在努力回避这个噩梦，因为萨菲罗斯已经许久不曾出现，他还以为这个阴魂不散的家伙当真变了心性，打算老老实实在生命之流住下了，在让自己经历了怀孕生子的折磨之后。  
原来还是他太天真了。  
被撕碎的衣服，嘎吱作响的木地板，萨菲罗斯嘴角愉悦的弧度，银色的长发裹住了视线……在圣子冰冷的注视下，身体被强行打开、侵入到极致，他痛得忍不住干呕。  
后来一口气吞了一把避孕药的时候，克劳德又差一点吐出来。  
他知道自己在小镇上是个引人注目的角色，但在那种情况下，已无暇顾及许多。在店员惊奇、探究、燃烧着熊熊八卦之火的目光中买下一盒避孕药，慌乱的举止、低垂着眼睛和遮掩不住的羞愧的神情，简直如同偷尝禁果的青春少女。  
男人怀孕，本就是件超出常理的事情。在萨菲出生之前，他无论如何也不敢想象，这种天方夜谭的现象居然真的会发生在自己身上。究竟是魔晄的作用，还是萨菲罗斯那家伙对他做了什么，克劳德已经没兴趣知道。无论如何，这一次他只想尽力避免同样的错误再次发生。  
避孕药对这具不同寻常的身体能否奏效，克劳德并没有把握。一口气吃掉一整盒药，换作常人说不定会有生命危险。但他像个不要命的赌徒，到了穷途末路，不肯放过任何一丝可能性。

五、  
天气的异变的征兆，始于傍晚。第一缕冷风穿过街道，摇动枝头的枯叶，克劳德刚跨上芬里尔，寒风从手臂拂过，他没来由地打了个冷颤。  
暌违月余的背后生凉的惊悚感，随着愈发呼啸的冷风，一点点袭上心头。  
虽然已经隔了些时日，温习却并不需要很多时间。萨菲罗斯留下的烙印，无论经过多么漫长的时间洗礼，依旧难以抹去。  
克劳德还记得那双幽绿的竖瞳，记得被那样一双眼睛凝视着，战栗是怎样如同蛇一般从脚底爬上天灵。湿润的，冰凉的，黏腻的。锐利如鹰，狡黠如猫。在萨菲罗斯燃烧着幽绿色火焰、仿佛连空气都足以灼烧的目光中，克劳德读到的是愉悦，是无上的兴奋，是雄性生物在占有绝对优势的时刻，面对心仪的猎物所展现出的、志在必得的占有欲望。  
风声呼啸，天光迅速黯淡，天边最后一丝鸭蛋黄色的晚霞也被铅灰色的乌云擦去了。天地间所有的色彩仿佛都被抽去了艳丽的光泽，代之以三分灰。在墨青色的底色上，整个小镇如同吸足了灰色的墨水，变得沉重、压抑，仿佛随时都会爆裂开。砖石墙壁间的小道与远处尖尖的教堂屋顶，无一不散发出颓败的气息。  
雨还没有落下来，但克劳德已经感觉到，像被什么东西紧紧地缠住了。  
是湿透的衣服，如同第二层皮肤紧贴在身上，挥不开剥不掉；又好似极细极细的蛛网，密密麻麻缠绕在皮肤上，有一点痒，一点麻，诡异的不适感逐渐传遍全身。  
克劳德不敢细想，却十分清楚那究竟是什么。  
被窥伺，被无形的视线包围，陷落在某种熟悉的气息、熟悉的氛围之中。  
身体本能地回忆起了过度震慑带来的肌肉僵硬，强大的力量压制根本无需通过短兵相接的近身战斗，即使连那个人的身影都不曾出现，心脏却已经因为看不见的恐惧而剧烈颤抖。  
生命之流根本关不住那个人。想来或者想走，全凭他的兴趣。在教堂里被再一次侵犯的时候，他就该知道，该死的萨菲罗斯的兴趣，当然不会只是跑回来将自己按着操一顿而已。  
能在那里安安分分地呆上四年多，对萨菲罗斯来说，已经是天大的奇迹。  
冷风席卷了整座小镇，卷走了窗边的信纸，卷走了孩子们的帽子，卷走了姑娘们丝巾，却唯独卷不走克劳德心中的焦躁和压抑。  
卷不走那股越来越强烈的，对于侵略和危险的预感。  
这种山雨欲来的感觉他太熟悉了，尽管还什么也没看见，却已经越发清晰地感觉到了：那个人又回来了。  
萨菲罗斯带来的压迫感，无影无形，无处不在。它是暴雨前的低气压，是沉闷潮湿的冷空气，是没完没了的雨点，在墙上、在地上、在玻璃上砸得粉碎，砸得他心烦意乱，焦躁的火苗愈发旺盛。  
起初克劳德还暗自祈祷，希望这家伙不过是心血来潮逗一逗自己，见好就收。毕竟他已经收了工，马上就要回到家中，那个和萨菲一起生活的家。  
诚然他痛恨萨菲罗斯，却无法将这份恨意平等地分给年幼的萨菲。  
那终究只是一个无辜的新生命，不应该为他们之间的怨恨纠缠承担后果。为了抚育萨菲他吃过不少苦头，因此更加无法割舍。  
然而风雨呼啸了半夜，不见半分收势，空气中无形的压迫感越来越浓。鬼魅一般如影随形，有如实质，却又无法描摹出形状。  
夜色如浓墨般深沉，叫月光半分也脱逃不出。窗外飘渺的雨幕的影子，头顶黑沉沉的天花板，四周的墙壁似乎活了起来，在视线中诡异地扭动、压缩，仿佛下一秒就要挤过来，压过来，将他牢牢地困在这方小小的卧室中，不得脱身。  
克劳德眯着眼，模模糊糊地望向卧室门。  
那个银发的身影会再一次从那里出现吗？  
即使萨菲罗斯当真在这时现身，这种状况下的他，又能做些什么呢。他心烦意乱，试图再换个方向，可是腹部的间歇阵痛几乎耗尽了他所有的力气。他先是搭过一条腿，随后将胳膊肘支在床面上，压着用力，慢慢地，像一只笨拙的甲虫，十分艰难地将自己翻了个身。  
他在阵痛中昏昏沉沉地自嘲，怎么会这样，分明他从前是个足以与萨菲罗斯抗衡的战士。  
不如赶紧来吧，赶紧现身，来一场痛痛快快的恶战，也好过用这种方式一点点折磨他的精神和肉体。克劳德自暴自弃地幻想着。  
虽然这一刻的他痛到连破坏剑都提不起来，但是他还可以让萨菲罗斯痛痛快快给他一刀。没错，就像是萨菲罗斯从前对母亲、对尼布尔海姆的人们做过的那样。一刀夺命，然后一切都结束了。总好过这样看不到头的、没完没了的折磨。  
可是这样一来，萨菲要怎么办？萨菲罗斯怎么看都不像是个会爱护亲生子的家伙，为了养育萨菲，他花了不少心思，就这样前功尽弃，未免有些不甘心……  
生物钟在清晨尽职尽责将他叫醒。克劳德起身的动作显得有些迟缓，似乎是身体还记忆着昨晚漫长的阵痛折磨，提醒他不可动作过猛。可是——他迟疑地伸手摸了摸小腹——那里平静得好像什么都不曾发生过。  
窗外阳光明亮得刺眼，仿佛昨晚的暴雨、阵痛，都不过是夜晚朦胧的幻觉。

六、  
比昨日更加苍白的肤色，衬得眼下的乌青更加醒目，头发半干，支楞的发梢软趴趴地搭在前额。萨菲俯身印下早安吻，意外被微凉的水汽蒸了一脸。  
克劳德有早上起来冲澡的习惯，却很少在早上洗头。这又是一个不寻常的现象，萨菲默默记在心里。  
早餐克劳德也没怎么吃，倒是接连灌下了两杯水，迫切的模样看上去似乎渴极了。  
三明治配煎蛋，是再普通不过的早餐，但只有萨菲面前放着牛奶。克劳德的三明治里连一片火腿都看不见，素得叫人怀疑他在故意减肥——本人却仿佛浑然不觉，三两口囫囵吞下，便站起了身，摆出准备离开的姿态。  
“你慢慢吃。”他低头对萨菲说。长长的睫毛的阴影，投射在眼下，如同栖息的蝶翼，短暂地遮去了那里疲惫的痕迹。  
克劳德走去矮柜边拿眼镜，萨菲抬眼，目光从对方留下的杯盏间快速扫过。  
火炉上还架着煮汤的小锅，尽管这一餐并没有汤。萨菲有些忐忑，不安地犹豫着，余光瞥见克劳德在门口蹲下身系鞋带，只留给他一个背影。  
蜷曲的手指向前伸展，快速碰了一下对面空掉的玻璃杯，是温的。他抿紧了嘴角。  
猜不出什么理由让克劳德忽然想要喝温水，难道他胃不舒服？  
少年的眉间无声地聚起了一座小山丘。  
这不对劲，他快速地思考着，克劳德很明显地不对劲，从昨日的天气骤变开始。虽然雨过天晴，街道上连积水的痕迹都几乎蒸发不见，但有什么东西，似乎随着大雨一起，深深地落进了克劳德的，让他做出这一连串奇怪的举动。  
虽然什么都说不清，什么也看不见，萨菲却没来由地生出一种奇异的预感：自己正在慢慢失去这个人。  
被这个念头狠狠撞了一下，萨菲仓皇地推开椅子，跑上前，赶在克劳德的身影消失在门口之前，急切地伸出手环抱住对方的腰。  
仿佛他是剔透的积雪，下一秒他就会消融在屋外的阳光下。  
克劳德被撞得趔趄了一下，好在及时扶住了门框，防止莽撞的孩子被意外夹伤。  
少年的脸埋在他肩胛，克劳德能感觉到紧贴着肌肤的鼻子挺立的弧度，比起自己，更多地接近那个人的影子。  
但少年的声音是清朗的，低落的，和对方并不很相似。  
“今天……别出去了行吗？”萨菲的声音从肩头闷闷地传来。  
克劳德温和地抚摸少年的头发。银白色的长发已经长过肩膀，但少年青涩未褪去的眉眼间还没有显现出那种非人类的威慑与妖异。他的心不由自主地变得柔软了。  
“怎么了，发生什么了吗？”他轻声问到。  
少年沉默着，只是环在腰上的手臂却加了几分力气，并不疼，却勒得克劳德有些忐忑，生怕被敏感的孩子察觉出什么。  
“我今天只有一单，很快，送完就回来。”  
按住少年的后脑，克劳德低头，在银色的发顶上落下一个安抚的吻。  
那不仅仅是安慰而已。克劳德这一天的确只有一桩预定的快递任务，完成用不了多少时间。  
只是……  
握着纸条站在药店门前，克劳德心中久违地打起了退堂鼓。  
自从那天买过避孕药后，他再也没勇气踏进药店，偏偏小镇上只有一家药店。委托人需要的是治疗慢性病症的药物，但前来买药的那一天，药店老板意味深长的目光仍旧如芒在背。  
即使低着头，那目光也好似一双探究不止的手，要把他剥得一干二净，让隐藏最深的秘密无所遁形  
但他毕竟已接下了这个任务，总不好到这个时候再反悔。作为万能帮手，帮人买药一直是他工作中不可缺少的日常任务之一，就此放弃这部分收入，爱钱如命的克劳德很不甘心。  
况且他也需要收入抚养萨菲。  
萨菲的生长速度已经有所减弱，不知道他们还会在这个镇上停留多久。低头看了看手中的纸条，又抬头望了望商店招牌，克劳德深吸一口气，抬腿迈入门内。  
接过克劳德递来的纸条，老板熟练地推开柜门寻找药剂。见对方的反应毫无异样，克劳德原本吊着的一颗心稍稍回落，以为对方已经忘记了那件事，毕竟药店每天要接待不少客人。  
谁知他一边敲算盘，一边神神秘秘地递给克劳德一个眼神。  
“上次叫你来买避孕药的，是个小姑娘吧？”  
克劳德一下子愣住了，惊讶地半张着嘴“欸”了一声，刚刚泛起苗头的羞耻一瞬间就被惊讶扼住了。对方的思维走向了他从没预想过的领域，克劳德呆了半晌，完全不知该如何接话。  
自己脸上此刻一定很精彩，他绝望地想。  
老板却自顾自地说下去：  
“自己不敢来，连纸条都不敢写，还要花钱找你跑腿，肯定是有什么说不出口的原因嘛。”  
“现在的小姑娘啊……”老板边说边摇头，“啧啧”地咂着嘴，将找回的零钱挑出来丢到柜台上。  
“世风日下。”老板痛心疾首地得出结论。  
世风日下，可不就是世风日下。克劳德捏着纸袋走出药店，一边发动芬里尔一边叹气摇头，要不是世风日下，怎么会容得下萨菲罗斯这么厚颜无耻的家伙！  
虽然被误解了，他也没敢再向对方购买堕胎药。先前他吞了一整瓶避孕药，一个新生命却依旧在他腹中茁壮地生根发芽，人类的药物对待非人类显然没什么作用。  
况且，他也做不出那么残忍的事情。  
克劳德临走前留下的安慰聊胜于无，萨菲一颗心依旧惶惶不安，怎么也落不到实处。银发的少年眉间凝起若有似无的忧郁，如往常一般倚靠在窗前，一心期盼克劳德的身影早一点出现在巷口。  
风和日丽，群鸟振动翅膀，从房顶呼啦啦掠过。有什么东西从眼前掠过，少年下意识伸手接住。那东西长长一片，躺在手心，轻得感觉不到重量。  
黑色的……羽毛？

七、  
克劳德猛然探出手，却一把摸了个空。  
这意料之外的变数，却又似乎在意料之中。从那场突如其来的暴风雨开始，那种萨菲罗斯会随时出现的预感就一直紧紧缠绕着他，让他合上眼也难以入眠，一点微小的动静都足以将他惊醒。  
这一夜却睡得格外昏沉，他不禁怀疑是萨菲罗斯又做了什么手脚。  
不然怎么那家伙一压上来他就醒了，原本放在枕边的破坏剑早已不知所踪，想来萨菲罗斯也不会给自己留下拔剑的机会。  
夜是冷的，月光照得萨菲罗斯半边脸冷白如玉，几近透明，飘渺冷峻如同鬼魅。  
幽绿的蛇瞳，锁紧了猎物，无声地诉说着主人高涨的兴致。  
他越是兴奋，克劳德的下场就越是难看。  
再一次被萨菲罗斯侵犯，克劳德气得连骂脏话都不利索了——他的双手被正宗钉在床板，双腿牢牢掌握在对方手中，健壮的腰板压得腿根几乎抽筋，全身上下没有一处不在叫嚣着疼痛。  
不过到了眼下这个时候，疼痛已经不再是最叫人难以忍受的事情。  
他们每一次交媾都近似于单方面强奸，而施加暴行的人目的也并不在于纯粹的泄欲。给予肉体和心灵双方面的折磨，欣赏克劳德用尽全力却反抗不能，明明想要全身心地抗拒，身体却先一步背叛了意志，尝试着追寻快乐，才足够令他热血沸腾。  
小腹薄薄的肌肉在碰撞中起伏，如同浪花翻涌，克劳德难堪地尝试着蜷起腰，试图让那折磨人的大家伙别进得那么深。内部被又深又重地刮蹭、顶撞，他几乎产生了肚腹都要被顶穿的错觉。  
那玩意儿与其说是性器，倒不如说是凶器。  
内脏晃动引发的恶心感又开始一阵一阵往喉头冲；手心的伤口也在身体的摇动中不断撞上刀刃，痛得想吐；萨菲罗斯面庞深刻的轮廓在月光下别有一番阴森，克劳德在晃动中迷迷糊糊地盯着那张勾着嘴角、写满了愉快的面容，想吐。  
总之就是很想吐。  
在内脏都要被顶动的强烈的压迫感之中，他还没忘记另一个更脆弱的东西，新近才降生在他体内的，一个尚未的成熟的新生命，还太弱小了，根本经不起这样残酷的对待。  
小腹一阵阵坠痛，仿佛又回到了那个暴雨的夜晚，腹腔内的器官好似被一件件搅碎。  
“混账，滚出去！”克劳德咬牙切齿怒骂，顾不上这么做对于身上这个家伙到底有多少威慑力。即便是不受期待的生命，也绝不允许就这样被扼杀在萌芽。  
他勉强抬起脚，朝着萨菲罗斯可恶的脸上踹过去，果不其然，轻而易举地就被制住了。  
现在的他痛得难以使出力气。  
“嘘，声音小一点。”萨菲罗斯握着他的脚，竟然就这么笑了，“你不会想吵醒你亲爱的儿子吧？”  
说着向着床头瞟了一眼，一墙之隔的房间里，沉睡着一无所知的年幼的萨菲。  
他还有脸提儿子，克劳德气得脸都张红了，恨不得能伸手剥下他厚颜无耻的脸皮，看一看那下面栖身的究竟是什么样的魔鬼。  
“不许打他们的主意，否则我一定会杀了你！”他恶狠狠地瞪着身上的人，一字一句地警告。他特意用了“他们”，知道萨菲罗斯一定能够明白他的意思，萨菲罗斯什么都知道。  
“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯微微咧开嘴角，露出洁白的牙齿。  
“你是否忘记了？”大手在已经被撑得很满的小腹上重重一按，克劳德差一点真的吐出来。  
他果然知道。  
“看来我有必要帮助你回想起来。”萨菲罗斯低下头，银丝垂落下来，密密麻麻，蛛网般铺满了克劳德的视线。  
克劳德怔怔地与那双蛇瞳对视，妖异的浓绿在他眼底流转，克劳德仿佛被蛊惑了，记忆里有什么东西在窸窣作响，黏黏糊糊，缓缓向外流动。  
是啊，他忘记了。明明只是五年前的事情，可是竟然完完全全被忘记了。那一天撕心裂肺的疼痛，被活生生开膛破肚的惨痛，他竟然统统忘记了！  
男人怎么会生孩子呢？  
除非那根本不是孩子——  
那不过是一团细胞，混合着鲜血，被活生生从他肚腹中剖出来，像剥离一个恶性肿瘤。杰诺瓦细胞强大的拟态能力，为它赋予了人类的外形、人类的意志，而萨菲罗斯甚至让它拥有了近似于人类的思考的能力——  
但那终究不是一个通常意义上的人类。甚至能不能够被视作人类，也存有疑问、  
五年来，他用心抚养的，不过只是一个被人为捏造出来的玩偶。外形也好，性格也好，无一不是萨菲罗斯施加的设定，而他一直以来都不过是在陪萨菲罗斯玩一个拙劣的人偶养成游戏，被耍得团团转。  
与萨菲共处的回忆，潮水一般蜂拥而来。  
幼小的萨菲躺在他怀中，那时他还不知道怎样抚养一个小孩，笨拙地拿着奶瓶，摸索着能让孩子顺利吃奶、不至于吐出来的姿势；后来萨菲坐在他肩头，伸着肉乎乎的胳膊去够低垂的枝头的果实；到了第三年，萨菲的头发和身形已经长长了不少，无论背影还是天使般美丽的面庞，都常常让外人难辨性别，半夜抱着被子蹭进他怀里，轻声地询问“可以和你一起睡吗”，他不忍拒绝；虽然没法去上学，他却异常聪慧，到手的书籍过目不忘，学习速度和生长速度一样快得惊人。  
克劳德的童年没有父亲，因此将自己无数次幻想过、却不曾得到过的父爱，连同笨拙的母爱一起，都尽数浇灌给萨菲，尽管这个孩子来得那么出乎意料。  
他也依然期待过的。抚育他，爱护他，尽可能将一个少年成长过程中应该得到的东西通通奉献给他，陪伴他一起长大，看着他逐渐成长为一个健康的成年人。也许他的性格不够开朗，但这不紧要。  
他只希望血脉中来自于萨菲罗斯的那一部分疯狂的因子，不要带领他走上那条不归路。  
诚然这样一种为人父母的冲动带有部分自私的成分，却也是真心实意的。  
而萨菲罗斯竟然就这样残忍地揭开了一切，还饶有兴致地看着他从迷茫到震惊，由震惊再次转变为迷茫。  
原来这一切都不过只是一场被对方全权掌控在手心的游戏，原来他所期待过的全新的开始，也只是萨菲罗斯慷慨赠予的短暂的幻觉。  
那这个世界之中，究竟还有什么是真实的、可以放心去相信的？  
萨菲罗斯，该死的萨菲罗斯。克劳德无声地咒骂，视线逐渐泛起模糊。  
在明天的太阳升起之后，他又该以什么样的心态面对萨菲？或者说，他还有没有机会再次见到萨菲？  
因为萨菲罗斯的手掌还按在他腹部，克劳德听见他吟诵般低沉华丽的声音，如同魔鬼的低语。  
“这一个，你喜欢什么样的？”


End file.
